Lost memory of love
by QueenTeressah
Summary: She lost her memory and her past. Who was she and why does her heart sing when he was around? Atem/Tea
1. The dream

_**Lost Memories of Love**_

_She lost her memory and her past. Who was she and why does her heart sing when he was around? Atem/Tea_

The Dream

I can feel the heat and the sand. I can almost picture the Scenery but I can't see it clearly. I don't know why everything is so blurry, I just know that it is hot and I am lost. There are shadows all around there figures looking like people. I cry out for help but everyone just ignores me, everyone but one. I see what looks like a boy as he holds out his hand to me. His face is blurry but I can tell that his hair had a really odd spike to it. I walk with him to what I assume to be my home, feeling safe with him near me. That safe feeling disappeared as I feel strong hands roughly grab me. I looked around in shock trying to scream out but no sound would come. The boy screams out but someone grabs him and runs off with him leaving me with a stranger. I can hear the loud evil laugh ring in my head and then darkness enveloped me.


	2. The Duel

_**Lost Memories of love**_

I wake in my bed breathing rapidly, my night clothes sticking to me from the sweat on my body. '_Why am I dreaming about being in the desert? And who was that boy?' _I tried to make sense of the dream but it only made my head hurt worse. I stood and walked over to my dresser to look at myself in the mirror. I was different than the other people around here. I had shoulder length silky brown hair, my eyes were the color sapphires, my skin was a smooth pale color with a hint of a natural tan, and my body was perfectly proportioned and shaped. I hurried to dress and ran to school. Yugi and Joey wanted me to be there so they could duel before school started. As I reached the school building I saw Mai and Serenity. They smiled and waved at me to join them. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked them. They smiled and looked over at the boys. Tristan had Joey in a head lock and Yugi was just laughing. The boys walked up to us and we all gathered in our usual circle. "Ok! Yugi and I got some unfinished business to do so Lets Duel!" We stood back as the boys got their cards and battle field ready. I watched as Yugi called forth the Pharaoh to the duel. My heart fluttered at the sight of him. I put my hand over my heart making sure no one else seen the blush on my cheeks. The duel went on for thirty minutes before the Pharaoh was claimed victor of the dual again. Yugi came back and all of us headed up to class talking about how much better Joey had become.


	3. The Package

**Chapter 3**

I stood to walk to my locker as the last bell rang. Yugi and the rest of our friends trailed behind me talking. I looked over at them with a smile. "Hey guys, I have to go home. My mom says it's important. Call me later" They all waved me goodbye as I ran off towards my house. "Mom I'm home!" I called out. I looked into the kitchen to see my parents sitting at the table looking at a strange package with worried expressions. "Hey, what's going on? What's wrong?" I asked worried. They looked up at me and pushed the package towards me. "This came for you today." My mother said, her voice shaking. I looked at the package and back at my parents. "Mom, what's going on? Why are you looking at me that way?" She looked at my dad and they motioned for me to sit. I sat down keeping my eyes on the package. I wanted to know what was inside that made my parents act this way. I looked over to them and saw that my father was ready to speak. "Tea, We need to speak to you about something of importance." I held my breath, bracing myself for the lecture about my low test scores or having a fight in school with Kaiba. But it didn't come, silence was all one could hear. "Tea…" My mother started. "We need to speak to you about our family. You arnt really our daughter…" I looked at them shocked. "W-What do you mean I'm not your daughter?" My breath caught in my throat trying to choke the tears that I felt coming. I looked over at my father who was looking at the table in silence. "Tea we arnt your birth parents, we actually bought you when you were eight. We wanted a child and on our trips we ran across these men who were selling you as a slave, we couldn't bare the thought of you being enslaved so we bought you and raised you as our own. We never thought that there was more to you than just being a normal girl until you were twelve. We wanted to find out who you were but there wasn't a record of even your birth." I couldn't hold my tears any longer. They flowed down my face as I tried to keep from sobbing. "So…" I whispered. "Are you telling me that you don't want me anymore?" I looked at the two of them and saw shock on their face. Mother was in tears trying not to get up and run away. "We're so sorry Tea. We should have told you sooner but you're almost eighteen and we couldn't keep it secret anymore." I stood up and looked back at the package. It was addressed to me but there wasn't a return address on it. I picked up and looked back at my weeping mother. "What's this?" I asked. They shook there head and stared at me. "We don't know but we think it came from where we found you." I took a deep breath and stormed to my room. I didn't want to be down there any longer. I sat on my bed and opened the package. Inside was a letter and a choker. I gasped in surprise as I lifted up the choker. It looked just like the other millennium items! I picked up the note to see what it said:

My Dear Teana,

If you are reading this then you are near the age of eighteen. I am sorry that your father and I aren't with you and I feel strongly that we couldn't protect you. Inside this package is the millennium choker. This necklace is your destiny and everything will become clearer soon. We love you and remember your duties to the Pharoah.

Love,

You're Parents

I put the letter down and put the choker around my neck. Tears threatened their way out of my eyes, my heart heavy with sadness. I wish I could have known them. To know who they were and what they did. I wanted to know who I was.


	4. Not a Chapter Just a Note!

_**I'm new to posting stories online and i would like creative criticism from all of my readers so that i can learn what i need to do better! Please help me! Thank you so much! I look forward to all of your reviews!**_


	5. Vision

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning I woke my eyes sore from crying. I walked over to the mirror and gasped. The choker was glowing! I felt warmth and familiarity run through my body. I felt fear of the unknown but I welcomed the sensation into my heart. It was as if I was welcoming an old friend. I felt a fog lift from my mind and my world looked so much brighter. Suddenly the room started spinning and I felt faint. I felt my body hit the floor and everything went black. I groaned and opened my eyes to find myself in a strange room with hieroglyphics on the walls. '_Where am I?'_ I thought to myself. I stood and walked around the room. I felt as if I have been here before. I stroked my hand over the hieroglyphics wondering what they meant. "Cant catch me!" said a young voice. In shock I turned to see a young girl running with a spiky haired boy running after her. "Teana! Wait up!" the boy called. My breath caught in my throat. The young girl had my name. The two stopped and were giggling trying to catch their breath. I walked over to them slowly as not to scare them. "Um…this is probably going to sound funny but where am I?" I asked them. They didn't seem to hear me. They just went on with their games. I watched as the little girl started running again and fall. Her skirt flying up to reveal a marking on her leg. I gasped. It was me. That little girl was me! But how?! Suddenly I felt the room spin again and my body fall to the floor. I heard the girl call out "Lets go Atem!" before everything went black. I jumped up off of the floor to see that I was back into my own bedroom. I grabbed my phone and dialed Yugi's number. I had to tell them what happened.


	6. The Favor

_**Chapter 5**_

It's been two weeks since I had the vision of my past. Everyone thought it strange when I told them but the agreed to help me. The people I called my parents moved away. They said that I can keep the house and that I don't need them anymore. I feel as if the world is spinning out of control and I can't slow it down or stop it. I walked around town looking at all the different people. They all looked so happy to be where they are. I sighed and walked towards the bridge that overlooked a nice lake. I saw Yugi standing there throwing rocks at the water, a sad expression on his face. "Hey Yugi" He looked up surprised "Hey Tea, What's up?" I smiled at him and picked up a few rocks. "Nothing really, what's up with you? You look really down." He looked at me with a small smile and turned to look back at the water. "Pharaoh has been really down lately. He's really trying to remember his past but he isn't finding anything. I tried to help but he says there isn't anything I can do and that this is his burden to bear." I stared at the sun set on the water deep in thought. "Well, maybe you should give it time. He will come around." Yugi shook his head "No Tea he doesn't want me to look into it. Says it could be dangerous." We both stood there in silence thinking about what to say next. "Hey! Why don't you go on a date with him and maybe he will talk to you!" I looked at him in shock. "Why on earth would talk to me when he is so much closer to you" I asked him. "You two have a different bond than we do. Maybe he will talk to you. Please go on this date with him" He begged. I sighed and smiled at him. "Ok. Meet me at the fountain tomorrow morning at six." I turned and walked home with a big smile on my face. '_Tomorrow has to be perfect!" _

**Note: please review and comment on my story so far! I would like to know how I am doing! Please and thank you! **


	7. The Date

_**The Date**_

I looked in the mirror smiling as I brushed my hair out. I had chosen a pair of pink shorts and a yellow tube top, Black stockings and a nice pair of black shoes and I topped it off with a white jacket. I had to admit, I looked good. I ran out of the house towards the fountain. My heart fluttered against my chest. I am finally going on a date with the guy I had a deep crush on! I just couldn't contain my excitement. I stopped to see Yugi and watched him turn into the Pharaoh. He looked around shocked and started yelling at the puzzle. I giggled and tapped his shoulder. He jumped and turned around with a big blush on his face. '_He is sooo cute!'_ I thought to myself. "I'm guessing Yugi didn't tell you" I said with a big smile. He looked at me with a confused look. "Tell me what?" I linked my arm to his and pulled him in the direction of some shops. "You are going on a Date with me!" I said laughing. He looked so cute with that puzzled look on his face. He didn't object and walked with me in silence. "So, have you located any clues to who you are yet?" I asked. He looked down and sighed. "No I haven't. It's like there is a wall in my memories and I can't break it down." I nodded. "I understand. I'm still trying to find out about my past too." He smiled at me with understanding. We stopped in front of the arcade and I smiled. "Come on! I wanna dance!" I pulled him in before he could say anything. On the stage was a guy who had dreads on his head. He had beaten the other person on stage and shouted out an invite to anyone who dares to challenge him. I took my jacket off and handed it over to Pharaoh. "Hold this. I'm going on" I jumped up on the stage and we chose music to dance to, I was on fire. My feet flew across the dance floor. I almost fell a few times from the almost attempts to hit me but I kept up the beat. The song ended and I jumped down with a big smile on my face. Pharaoh had a big smile on his face too as he handed me back my jacked. "That was a nice win" He said. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. We walked out of the Arcade to get some air when Dread head called for us. He introduced himself as Johnny Two Steps and wanted me to go on a date with him. I of course said no, I was not going to be the girlfriend of a jerk. He looked angry and pulled on my arm to force to with him but Pharaoh wouldn't have it. He shoved Johnny's hand away from me and challenged him to a Duel. If Johnny won then he can take me on one date and if Pharaoh won then Johnny had to leave. I smiled. There was no way Pharaoh could lose! They dueled for a good half an hour before Johnny lost. He stormed away with an angry look on his face. I cheered for Pharaoh and we left to find something else to do. We came to a halt in front of the Museum. There was a special exhibit going on about ancient Egypt. "Hey you want to go in and see if we can get some information?" I asked. He nodded and we walked into the building towards the unknown.


	8. Finding out

I walked with the Pharaoh down the hall towards the Egyptian exhibit. I looked over at him to see him trembling slightly. I reached over and took his hand. He looked at me with a confused look. "No matter what you find in here, I will always be there for you" I said with a smile. My head was swimming with a lot of questions but I wasn't about to let him know that. We stepped into the exhibit and walked to the wall with the big stone. I gasped at the figures carved on the stone. It looked like the Pharaoh and Kaiba in a battle. "Welcome my Pharaoh. I have been waiting for you." A voice sounded. We looked over to the shadows to see an Egyptian woman walking towards us. She bowed to the Pharaoh briefly and turned to me. She scanned me with a look of confusion. Her eyes landed on the choker on my neck and gasped. "Princess!"

**Sorry for the short chapter.**  
>***Princess? Looks like things are heating up!***<p> 


End file.
